


With a little bit of help

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma really has the wrong friends, he thinks. Or maybe, he has just the right ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a little bit of help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cortney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cortney).



> This is for Cortney. I am wishing a very happy birthday, and all the best, and I hope you will like this! Love you!

“Are you in love, Fuma?”

It took a moment for Juri’s question to sink in, but then Fuma choked on the sip of coke he had been drinking and coughed, trying hard to regain his breath. Shoki tapped his back with a smirk. 

The bunch of them had met up to hang out after Shokura filming, like they did so often, and their lazy conversations had turned into a discussion about the girlfriends of Juri’s and Shintaro’s brothers and relationships in general, but Fuma had merely been a passive participant until now, so he had honestly no idea how the subject had suddenly turned to him. 

His confusion must have shown on his face, because Juri shrugged innocently before elaborating: “Well, you never tell us anything. It makes me curious.”

Fuma was still gasping for air, trying to will his heartbeat to slow down as he scrambled for an appropriate answer. 

The truth was yes, of course, but he really was in no mood whatsoever to admit that in front of anyone, and especially not to a group consisting of the most obnoxious and talkative guys in the whole agency. They may be his friends, but that much nobody could deny. 

Fuma may have hesitated for a little too long, though, because Shintaro was already chuckling and murmuring “I guess that’s a yes,” to Hokuto. 

“It’s not” Fuma informed him with a firm glare, but he could feel the heat flooding his cheeks and cursed his face for always giving his embarrassment away. 

“Yeah, sure” Hokuto laughed, obviously not believing him. “So who is she, someone from university?”

“There is no one!” Fuma said indignantly.

“Have you told her?” Juri prodded with a grin. “Are you with her? Man, you can tell us if you have a girlfriend, it’s not like we will go to the press with it!”

“I have no girlfriend!” Fuma called, because at least that part was true. “Now could we please-”

“Unrequited then” Shoki interrupted him, squeezing his shoulder. “My bad, buddy.”

His words hit home, taking Fuma a little off guard, and it must have shown in his eyes because Juri made a face and Shintaro offered him crackers. 

“But do you know for sure?” Hokuto frowned, seeming honestly confused. “You are a Johnny, who would turn you down?”

“Yeah, does she have someone else?” Juri added, nodding animatedly at Hokuto’s reasoning. 

“No” Fuma said automatically, flinching at the realization of what he had just admitted to. The eyes of his friends were still hanging on his lips though, earnest and for once not joking, so it was hard to keep lying to them. “That’s… not the problem.”

“Then what keeps you from confessing?” Hokuto shrugged, taking a handful of crackers out of the bowl Shintaro had bunkered. “I have never been turned down before, so why should you?”

“Not everyone is you, Hokku” Shoki said indulgently. “And I am sure Fuma looks for more in a girl than her willingness to accompany him to a love hotel.”

Hokuto pursed his lips at that, and Fuma sighed as he drowned the rest of his drink in one go. He wished they would just let it drop. This was different from one of Hokuto’s affairs on so many levels that he was not ready to own up to it, and not only because he feared his friends’ reaction to his feelings. It had been a long and straining process to admit things to himself, and even though he had finally come to terms with it he was not ready to discuss it in a round like this. 

“Yeah, I kinda always thought that when Fuma gave away his heart, it would be permanent” Juri frowned, still mustering his face. “He is the kind of guy to fall hard and painfully.”

“Well thank you” Fuma muttered, even though it was true and he knew it. 

“Now stop beating around the bush and tell us who she is, and why you think she is so out of reach” Shintaro called impatiently. “If you want to tell us you fell for an AKB I might be judging you, though.”

Fuma snorted, because that was as far away from the truth as it could get, but everyone’s eyes were still on him, and he knew they would not let it go until he said _something_.

“That person… it’s complicated” Fuma said weakly. “I can’t tell them because of what it may destroy if I do. But it’s fine, really, I accepted that my feelings will never be returned, so-”

“Don’t even go there, dude!” Juri intervened, palm up to stop him. “Don’t give me any of that self-sacrificing shit. You like that chick, you are gonna get that chick, and if we need to ask Koki to sink your rivals in the Tokyo Bay to make it work.”

Fuma rolled his eyes, because even though that might probably be a nice thing to say under different circumstances, assuming that his person was really just some girl from his university he was too shy to approach, it would not help in that twisted maze that was his life. 

When Fuma kept his mouth shut, intend on staying silent until they’d get bored with him, Shoki frowned and announced: “Well, if he won’t talk, maybe we should question Nakajima. He might know what-”

“NO!” Fuma said immediately, looking at him in panic, about to threaten the hell out of them if that was what was necessary to keep them away from Kento, but when Shoki just raised his eyebrows and studied his face with a scientific interest, Fuma understood that this had been the wrong kind of reaction. 

“Oh” Juri said, blinking and tilting his head. “I see.”

“What do you see?!” Shintaro asked in annoyance, shoving him into the shoulder. “Once more for those who can’t read minds!”

“It’s not some girl we are talking about” Juri explained, as if it was the most natural thing, much to Fuma’s despair. “It’s Nakajima!”

Fuma choked on air, trying hard to scramble for words, but Shintaro was already nodding as if it made sense, and Hokuto murmured: “Well, we could have seen that coming.”

“Okay, that changes things” Shoki nodded, patting his shoulder. 

“But does it really?” Hokuto asked with a contemplating look on his face. “I mean, I used to be in a unit with you and Kento-Kun, and I always thought he had a… touch.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Fuma demanded, more annoyed than anything, and Hokuto shrugged. 

“I always thought he might like guys” he said simply. “Or have a crush on you, for that matter.”

“Yeah” Shintaro agreed with a frown. “He has always been strange, so-”

“Kento is not strange” Fuma growled, glaring at them, protective instincts tickling immediately. “A little weird sometimes, yeah, and hard to understand if you don’t know him, but-” He cut himself off when he saw the others grinning at him and gave in with a huff, blush now burning in full force. 

“Fact is, you two always had a thing” Juri said finally. “I mean, we’ve all been there when you very nearly made out on stage during the countdown con. I would say the chances are high that he likes you back.”

“You don’t know him well enough to judge that” Fuma protested flatly, shrugging off Shoki’s hand as he soothingly kneaded his shoulder. “You only know his professional self, and the real person underneath is much more simple and complex. So don’t pretend like it’s all so easy because it’s not.”

“Fuma” Juri began, but Fuma cut him off immediately. 

“Kento is a close friend and a band member, and it could destroy so much between us if he ever were to find out what is wrong with me. Not to mention that it might hurt him because he is damn sensitive and loyal and not being able to return my feelings would make him feel bad, and that is the last thing I want. So stop talking me into confessing, because there is no way in this universe that I would risk my friendship with him like that.”

Fuma was relieved to see that everyone had fallen silent at his words, hoping that maybe, they could now finally let the subject drop.

“But… this is sad” Juri frowned, looking so honestly upset that Fuma wanted to shake him. “You deserve your happy end like everyone else.”

“I will survive” Fuma groaned, but apparently Juri was not done. 

“And what if Nakajima likes you back?! Do you want to take away his chance for a happy end, too?!”

“Exactly” Shoki nodded. “Don’t be so egoistic, Fuma!”

“What about this is egoistic?!” Fuma demanded incredulous. 

“You are just too much of a coward to confess, that’s all” Shintaro shrugged, speaking with full mouth. 

“Right” Hokuto agreed. “If he is really so important to you, you should just get it over with and win him over!”

“You are all morons” Fuma shook his head. “Seriously, why am I friends with you?!”

“Because someone needs to kick your ass to make you get your guy?” Shintaro suggested.

“Exactly. Just leave it to us. We’ll work something out” Juri nodded, and instead of the calming effect Juri had probably hoped for, his words managed to unsettle Fuma even more. 

“You are not going to do _anything_!” Fuma called. “I swear, I know stories about you guys that would be a feast to the fans, and if I see you anywhere near Kento I will crash your next Gamushara concert and spill them all!”

“Sure sure” Shoki nodded, not seeming intimidated at all, instead communicating with Shintaro through looks and smirks, and it was a little maddening. 

“Just relax, Fuma” Hokuto shrugged, snatching the bowl of crackers out of Shintaro’s arms, who spluttered out a weak protest, and handed it to Fuma as a peace offering. “Don’t look at us like the world is going to end.”

Fuma pursed his lips, gulping down a comment about ending _them_ if they let one word slip to Kento, but he knew that even if he was strong, Hokuto was still better in martial arts and Shintaro could probably crush his head with his thigh muscles if he tried, and he did not want to chance a confrontation before anything had even happened. 

“I swear, if you tell him, I’ll never forgive you” he said instead, much more serious, and Juri blinked at him. 

“As if we would do that” he frowned, seeming slightly offended at the thought. “We’re your friends! Trust us a little!”

Fuma sighed, looking into the round one last time in defeat before grabbing the bowl Hokuto was still holding out to him, fully intending to eat his feelings for the rest of the night. 

***

It took not even a day for Fuma to regret having told them anything. He did not even have any work with them, technically - it was enough for Sexy Zone passing Shoki and Shintaro in the corridors of the Myojo studios, and Fuma seeing the two of them wiggling their eyebrows so obviously that Fuma blushed furiously, making Marius ask him what was wrong and everyone’s attention turn to him. Juri coming by their dressing room when they were done to ask Fuma out for dinner and inviting a totally stunned Kento to join them was only the icing to it. 

It was not like Kento did not get along with the guys, at least as far as the usual friendliness within the agency went, but he usually never took part in it when Fuma decided to hang out with Juri and Co. It were two different friend circles in Fuma’s life, and judging by the way Kento looked at Juri like he had grown a second head, Kento realized that as well as he did, searching Fuma’s eyes for help, who quickly turned Juri down with the excuse of homework, sending the latter a firm glare when Kento had turned away. 

Fuma also had a bad feeling about it when a few days later, he caught Hokuto in a serious talk with Kento, but knew that he could not really intervene if Hokuto was involved, who as an ex-band-member theoretically had reason other than ruining his life to address Kento. So he just glared into their direction, hoping Hokuto would feel the threat burning into his skin, until Shori asked him something and he needed to focus his attention elsewhere. 

It was quiet for a week, until Saturday night after variety show filming, Kento asked Fuma to grab dinner together before going home. This was surely nothing unusual and Fuma was happy to agree, always enjoying alone time with Kento, but he was starting to become suspicious when 15 minutes later, they were heading out into a residential area, away from all restaurants Fuma could think of. 

“Where are we going?” he asked finally, looking at Kento sideways, but the older boy firmly kept his eyes on the road, expression pointedly blank. 

“Just a minute more” Kento said airily, and Fuma was distracted when he turned left at the next crossway, into a side street. 

Fuma had never been in this part of the city before, at least not as far as he could remember, and he was more than a little confused when Kento turned into a tiny parking lot in front of an apartment complex and cut the engine. Fuma peaked outside with a frown, trying to spot the sign of a restaurant inside the building, maybe, but it was too dark already to make out much. 

“Come on, we are here!” Kento said, opening the door and getting out, and Fuma hurried to follow him. 

“Are you kidnapping me?” Fuma checked in mild alarm as he trotted towards the entrance of the building at Kento’s side, frown deepening when the other quickly typed something into his phone before putting it away again. 

“Something like that” Kento grinned, and Fuma rolled his eyes despite the fact that those words made his heartbeat speed up. 

Even as they entered the building, Fuma could not spot a restaurant or anything alike, and if it weren’t for the fact that he would trust Kento with his life he would have been worried at the way they headed into the basement next. It was dark and deserted down there and Kento was counting the doors they passed, and it wasn’t until he abruptly stopped that Fuma burst out: “Seriously, Kento, where are we?!”

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet!” Kento scoffed. “Which date is it, Fuma?!”

“March 6th” Fuma murmured as he watched Kento open the door in front of him. “But what has that got to do with any-”

“SURPRISE!!” Several voices shouted from inside the room, and the loud explosion of table fireworks made Fuma jump back a feet or two, staring. 

On the other side of the door were from what he could tell at first glance maybe 20 or 30 people, collected in what seemed to be a middle sized party room, including bar counter, lounge furniture and a dance floor. He could spot Juri first, and Hokuto right behind him, and then, things finally connected in his mind.

“You fucking idiots” Fuma chuckled, glancing at Kento who was now openly laughing at him, before finally being pulled inside by a couple of hands. 

It turned out Juri, Hokuto and Co had organized the surprise party and had involved Kento for “practical reasons”, though Fuma was pretty sure that was not all there was to it. At least his other band mates had been invited too, though he had been openly puzzled at seeing 14-year-old Marius at a place like this, until Kento had promised he would bring the youngsters home straight away after midnight and that he had spoken to their parents beforehand. All in all Fuma was sure pretty much the whole undebuted bunch of the agency was present, or at least everyone who was older than 17 and a bunch of 16-year-olds led on by Jinguji, that brat. 

Fuma was unable to focus on one person for too long, though, with too many people around demanding his attention, and so he lost sight of Kento until the clock struck midnight, and he turned up with Yugo, a wide grin and a cocktail. 

Kento had been threatening Fuma from the day he had turned twenty that, as soon as he was allowed to drink too, they would have to go out together, and Fuma had feared that moment for many reasons, but now, with Juri’s arm firmly around his shoulder and all eyes on him, it was hard to wind himself out of it. So he tentatively took the first sip, pleased to find out that at least Kento’s taste in cocktails seemed to actually be good, and let himself be pulled away by Shoki and Shintaro as Kento collected all kids to take them home. 

He was only gone for an hour, really, but when he returned, Fuma had emptied three big cocktail glasses and was falling into Kento’s arms, giggling as the older boy caught him. 

“Kentoooo” he slurred, burying his face in Kento’s hair, sniffing a little, feeling a tiny bit as creepy as Jinguji, but being too far gone already to care. “Where were you that long?!”

“You know where I was” Kento chuckled, obviously amused as he pushed a little at Fuma’s shoulder, breaking them far enough apart to be able to look him into the eyes. “Well, aren’t you wasted.”

“This is your fault!” Fuma announced with a glare. “You left me alone with Juri and alcohol and Juri is eeeeeeeeeeevil.”

“I see that” Kento snorted, not nearly worried enough for Fuma’s taste, but he just let out a frustrated huff before his fingers closed around Kento’s wrist and he dragged him onto the dance floor, bumping into a few people along the way, but well, it wasn’t his fault if everyone insisted on getting in his way. 

“Dance with me!” Fuma demanded finally, turning back to Kento abruptly and wrapping his arms around him, making Kento stumble slightly until their bodies collided. 

“Are you sure you can manage that without both of us crashing head first into a wall?” Kento checked, but his voice was slightly breathless and his arms went around Fuma’s waist to steady him. 

“I am a Johnny, I can _always_ dance” Fuma said indignantly, making Kento laugh and sway along with him to the music. The song was pretty upbeat, but they still danced slowly, probably because Kento thought Fuma could not handle more movement, but Fuma was just too content with the way their bodies were pressed together to speed things up. 

Fuma could spot Juri, Hokuto, Shoki and Shintaro over at the bar (though he was not quite sure what 17-year-old Shintaro was even still doing here, but he guessed his parents had just given up hope for both sons long ago and focused only on the daughter now), and they were all grinning and waving at him, seeming pleased with the outcome of their plans for the night, and Fuma just stuck out a tongue at them before happily turning his head and nuzzling Kento’s cheek with his nose. 

“You are unusually affectionate like this” Kento chuckled, poking his sides teasingly and making giggles escape Fuma’s lips. “I could get used to it.”

“I can make this a habit” Fuma replied happily, and without thinking, kissed the skin right under Kento’s earlobe. 

He could hear Kento take in a soft gasp, and it encouraged him to do it again, spraying soft kisses up to his cheek until Kento brought out a stuttering protest.

“F-fuma!” One of Kento’s hands came up to Fuma’s shoulder, weakly trying to push him away. “What are you doing?!”

“Being affectionate” he said innocently, pulling away to look at Kento with pursed lips. 

“That’s over-affectionate” Kento informed him. 

“It’s not” Fuma protested, and added, because his mind was too buzzed to stress about anything and if he did not say it now, he never would: “I like you.”

“D-do you?” Kento gasped, big brown eyes growing wide at Fuma’s words. 

“Yes” Fuma confirmed, smiling and taking advantage of Kento’s surprise by slipping his hands down his back until he could cup Kento’s butt through his jeans, pressing their hips together slightly and grinding against him.

“Fuma!” Kento groaned, eyes closing and fingers clawing at Fuma’s shirt, and Fuma was not sure if he wanted to push him away or pull him closer, but he was not ready to wait for either.

“Shut up” Fuma just said, and then, he crossed the distance between them to press his lips against Kento’s. 

Kento made a choked noise in the back of his throat, but else kept immobile as Fuma’s lips moved against his demandingly, quickly frustrated when he got no reaction. He squeezed Kento’s butt under his fingers once, making Kento gasp again, and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kento’s mouth. 

Fuma moaned as he brushed his tongue against Kento’s, mind clouded by feelings that had nothing to do with the alcohol, and then, Kento’s fingers fisted his hair. 

He expected to be pulled away roughly, but instead, Kento held him close and started kissing him back. Fuma felt weak in his knees and circled his arms around Kento’s hips for support, in vain trying to keep up with the way Kento gradually won dominance over the kiss.

When Kento finally pulled away, Fuma was gasping for air and Kento’s eyes were dark as he caught his gaze.

“You are drunk, Fuma” he stated quietly, bringing up his other hand to cup his cheek gently. “So let’s stop here.”

“ _No”_ Fuma whined, trying to lean in again, but Kento’s hands held him immobile with soft strength. “Kiss me again!”

“Maybe tomorrow, when you are sober and should still want it” Kento said with a smile. “But I would be a bad friend for taking advantage of you when you are drunk.”

“You are not!” Fuma insisted. “This was Juri’s idea all along. That’s why they filled me up and invited you. He-”

“Fuma” Kento laughed, obviously amused. “No is no. Stop discussing.”

“You are no fun” Fuma pouted, and much to his surprise Kento pecked his lips for a short moment before pulling away, smile even wider.

“And you are a cute drunk, Fumatan” he said sweetly. “I will definitely go drinking with you more often from now on.”

Fuma glared at the nickname, not even warming up to it with lots of alcohol intus, but let it slip in favor of letting himself fall into Kento’s embrace.

“You still have to dance with me” he insisted, and enjoyed the way he could feel Kento’s chuckles vibrating from where his chest was pressed against the older boy’s. 

“Okay, okay” he gave in, and Fuma grinned against his shoulder. 

Fuma did not quite stay true to his word to keep his hands and his lips to himself, though, which was why a cutely (at least in Fuma’s eyes) exasperated Kento soon banned him from the dance floor and pushed him down onto a couch. 

“You wait here, I am getting you something to drink” he ordered, and when Fuma’s eyes lightened up at the prospect of more alcohol, he added: “ _Water_!”

“Oh come on, you have not even drunk anything with me!” Fuma complained. 

“If you think I am going to have only a drop of alcohol with you trying to shove your hand down my pants you are very mistaken!” Kento huffed, but he was blushing and it made Fuma grin in triumph. 

Kento was gone for only a minute, but it was enough for Juri to plop down next at Fuma on the couch and smirk at him.

“That looked successful” he noted, holding up his palm, and Fuma was so much past caring that he just high-fived him. “You are welcome.”

“I am pretty sure I will hate you for this tomorrow” he warned good-naturedly. “Filling me up and letting me make a fool of myself is not nice, you know.”

“But we made sure to let Kento take care of you” Juri said sweetly. “We know what’s good for you, Fuma, admit it.”

Fuma only huffed, but was kept from saying anything more as Kento returned and shoved a glass of water at him. Fuma just smiled at him before drinking, and Kento shook his head with a smile before catching Juri’s eyes. 

“You should have made him stop after the first one” he scolded him.

“What, he is entertaining” Juri grinned, making Fuma shove at his shoulder and the glass sway dangerously in his hand, so Kento reached out to steady it. “Will you take him home tonight?”

“I guess” Kento sighed, looking at Fuma contemplatingly. “I’d hate to explain to his mother why I am dropping him off like this.”

“Well, you can always sleep here”Juri shrugged. “We have futons, but I am not sure the floor is quite hygienic enough for that, to be honest.”

Kento made a face, and Fuma blurted out, very firmly: “I am going home with Kento and I am sleeping in his bed.”

“Sure” Juri nodded indulgently, patting his head, and Kento palmed his face with his hand. 

Getting Fuma into Kento’s car was more of a strain than Fuma had expected it to be, but getting him up into Kento’s room unnoticed was a pure adventure. Fuma kept stumbling and finding that highly amusing, and when Kento turned away for one moment to unlock the door and found Fuma spread over the hard stone floor of the hallway, doing imaginary snow angels and smiling up at him, he threatened to just leave him there for the centipedes to feed on him. 

When they finally reached Kento’s room, Fuma immediately curled up in the covers of the bed, not even bothering to remove his clothes. Kento sighed as he looked down at him, obviously contemplating his next actions. 

“Come here and cuddle me!” Fuma demanded, sticking his lips out in an exaggerated pout, and Kento snorted. 

“Will you promise to keep your hands higher than waistline?” he checked. 

“Spoilsport” he murmured, but when Kento only popped an eyebrow he answered: “Yes, I will, Kento-Sama.”

“I surely hope so” he chuckled, reaching out for a moment to softly brush Fuma’s hair out of his eyes. He mustered his face, gaze strangely intense before pulling his hand again with a sigh. “I might need to reconsider my hopes to go drinking with you in the future. Who knows who you’ll cuddle up to next time you are drunk.”

“Only you” Fuma said indignantly, frowning as Kento turned away to change into more comfortable clothes. “I said I liked you, didn’t I?!”

“After how many cocktails?!” he scoffed. “How much can I really give on your words?”

Kento’s words upset Fuma, and he tried to get up from the bed in his vehemence to protest, but his feet got caught in the covers and he crashed to the floor, making Kento kneel down to him in alarm. 

“It’s not the alcohol that made me like you!” Fuma called finally, his voice much louder than intended, and Kento shushed him frantically. “I’ve secretly liked you for more than a year now, only I never said anything because I was too tirr.. terr… _terrified_!” he finally ended the sentence, kicking the cover once to make his point. 

Kento only looked at him helplessly, and Fuma sighed as he squirmed on the floor until he was finally able to lay his head into Kento’s lap, looking up at him. 

“I like you” Fuma repeated, only slightly comforted when Kento’s hand cupped his cheek again. “No, I _love_ you. So stop looking down on my feelings.”

“I don’t” Kento said softly, tracing Fuma’s cheekbone with his thumb. “I would never do that.”

Fuma huffed, and Kento caught his eyes for one more moment before slowly bending down. 

The kiss was short, a barely there brush of lips against lips before it was gone again and Fuma fruitlessly stretched up into nothingness. 

“Tell me all of this again tomorrow” Kento whispered. “And I promise you will get all the kisses you want.”

“Tomorrow I might be scared again” Fuma murmured. 

“Well” Kento chuckled, squishing Fuma’s cheek between his finger fondly, making the younger boy squirm in his lap. “If you really love me, you will just have to get over that.”

Fuma groaned, but let Kento help him into a sitting position and finally up into the bed again. He barely managed to kick off his jeans while Kento disappeared to the bathroom, and when he returned, he had a hard time keeping his eyes open, so he just whined pathetically until Kento slid into the bed with him and let Fuma sling his arms around him. 

“You are so clingy like that” Kento chuckled, petting his hair, and it was the last thing Fuma knew before he drifted off into obliviousness. 

***

When Fuma woke up the next morning, he was feeling sick and his head was exploding, and he had no idea where he was and how he had ended up there. He needed ridiculously long to pry his eyes open to take in his surroundings, finally finding the bottle of water and the aspirin on the nightstand and reaching out for them. After he had gulped the medicine down and put the bottle back, he also noticed his cell phone on the nightstand, and took it automatically, because he always checked his phone first thing after waking up. 

His vision was still swimming, but he saw that he had various messages, and when he opened the first one, he saw that it was Juri’s. 

“Happy Birthday” was the only content, together with a picture, and when Fuma clicked on it, it took exactly four seconds before he was sitting straight in the bed, staring at it open-mouthed.

It was a photo of him, clinging to Kento and kissing him, and it made all of last night’s events come crushing down on him again, and he let out a pitiful whimper at the memory of what he had done, what he had _said_ , but he had no time to freak out any more because then the door opened and Kento entered the room, looking at him in mild surprise. 

“Oh, you are up” he noted, closing the door behind himself. “How are you feeling?”

Fuma only let out another distressed sound, making Kento bite his lip to keep from smiling.

“I take it you remember last night, then” he commented, and Fuma made a face and let himself fall back against the pillows. 

“Why did you let me drink so much?!” Fuma complained, hiding his face under his arm. “I made a complete ass of myself!”

“Strictly speaking, I am only responsible for the first drink” Kento noted, and Fuma felt the mattress shift from Kento’s weight. “Juri and your other friends are to blame for what happened in the hour I was gone.”

“No, you are to blame because you left” I protested, and Kento was straight out laughing at him now, and somewhere in the back of Fuma’s mind he registered that this was probably a good sign. 

“I see, I should have sent poor Marius home with the last train to stay with you.”

“Shut up.”

Kento chuckled and fell silent. Fuma did not dare to look up, so he just lay there, eyes closed tightly and face hidden, waiting for Kento to say something, _anything_.

“So… What you said last night…” Kento whispered, sounding nervous suddenly. “Did you mean it?”

Fuma made a face, still not lifting his arm as he very reluctantly admitted: “Yes.”

Silence, but then, Kento’s fingers closed around his wrist, pulling his arms away to be able to look at Fuma. There was a soft smile on his face, and Fuma’s heartbeat sped up as he leaned down until he could feel Kento’s breath on his lips.

He closed his eyes and waited, only to open them again in confusion when Kento merely pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Hey, last night’s deal was different!” he protested, only to have Kento grin at him sheepishly. 

“I will kiss you after you showered and brushed your teeth” he chuckled. “You reek.”

Fuma glared and swatted for him, but his reflexes were still too distorted, and it was easy for Kento to get out of reach and laugh at him. 

***

“I hate you!” Fuma announced the next time he crossed ways with Juri, Shoki and Shintaro, Hokuto missing but well, he would gladly tell him as well at the next opportunity. “You are bad friends and you suck!”

“We are the best friends and you know it!” Shintaro announced. “After all, we managed to offer you a risk-free space to hook up with your prince charming and even twisted things a little to make you do it! Where is our thank you?”

“You made me drunk, let me embarrass myself in front of the love of my life and even made a photo of it!” Fuma groaned. “What am I supposed to thank you for?!”

“Are you or are you not with him now?” Juri asked. 

“I am” Fuma admitted grudgingly. “But-”

“You are welcome!” Juri said sweetly, patting his shoulder and pushing past him. Shoki and Shintaro smirked as they followed. 

“I still hate you” Fuma called after them. 

“Sure sure” they just waved, clearly not affected at all. 


End file.
